1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flash module, and more particularly to a flash module with automatic ejection function and an image capturing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The camera normally uses a flash module to compensate the insufficient light when taking photos. Ordinary camera has an inbuilt small-sized flash module having a small volume and saving the trouble of carrying an extra flash module for the user.
The flash module is a light assistance device, and has been widely used in to provide an auxiliary light for the camera. In order to realize the function of high magnification zooming, the lens of new style cameras (such as an ordinary camera, a digital camera or a digital video camera with advanced system) is correspondingly increased. However, the performance of the inbuilt flash module is not satisfactory. As the optical viewfinder (OVF) has gradually been replaced by the electronic viewfinder (EVF), the design of camera is directed towards miniaturization, and the structural space of the camera is further reduced. Under such circumstances, a hidden flash module which is ejected when in use has become a prominent task for the industries.